House Carter
House Carter has been around for over 400 years. Their homeland is the snowy, wintery domain known as the Witherlands, the coldest and arguably most ruthless Kingdom on this earth. The Witherlands have always known the Carter's as rulers, the Witherlanders have always respected and honoured them, and will continue to for years to come. "Our blood runs cold" Was established as their House motto after Kyvall Carter liberated and destroyed all rivalling forces that dared oppose the then ruler of the Witherlands. Kyvall was known as one of the patriarchs of the entity that became House Carter; he was a fierce warrior, a man none on the battlefield dared to trifle with. Kyvall oversaw the fortress that later became known as "Grand Stead" being built, impenetrable, it lays to this day on top of one of the largest mountains in the Witherlands, always bearing down on the winter below. Their fitting House sigil is the ominous Snow leopard, with blood-red eyes. This sigil has been raised above in victory a lot thanks to the men that came before. After Kyvall met his end, due to natural causes, his son: Quinton, became Lord of House Carter. Quinton was a young upstart thanks to his father's training, though, Quinton became more over-bearing, even more ruthless than his father, executing, torturing people who would commit the smallest crimes, he became feared, for good reasons. But all this lead Quinton with even more men, even more power, House Carter had never seen this much success. Quinton betrothed the young maiden: Marnie Burchluff, she was beautiful, a wanted lady by a lot of men. For a while, the couple enjoyed an actual happy relationship, Marnie's mysterious nature became almost intoxicating for Quinton, never finding it easy to be the, sharp, on-edge Lord the was known for round her. The Lady Carter became pregnant, and nine months later, the later known "Ice Lord" came onto the scene in the cold North. Quinton was pleased with the birth of Marshall, he'd form him into the men that Carter's were supposed to be. Marshall was just under five years old when Lady Marnie became pregnant yet again, and by this time, Quinton was already trying to make Marshall into a "man", this caused conflict between the married rulers. But, all was seemingly forgotten when the little Felix Carter came along, another son, this was brilliant for Quinton. Years passed, Marshall was now 13 years of age, and Felix was only just 8 years of age. So, Marnie could no longer put off Quinton's process of turning them into the men he wanted. The two brothers really only had eachother, their mother was absent quite a lot from then on, heart broken that she'd never see her sweet little boys be sweet little boys again. Elena was kept much behind closed doors, the Lady Carter would never let her little girl go through what the brothers went throught. For her own safety, Marnie ensured Elena was shipped of at an early age, 14, to a high-born Duke Francais Demott of the East. Most famously in the memory of Felix and Marshall, was how they'd be kicked out of the manor on the coldest nights, of the coldest seasons and be told: "Bring home your own supper, or go without." Then Quinton would proceed to shove a crossbow in Felix's puny arms, and a sword neither of the brothers could see past for Marshall, so most often, the brothers went without supper. Marnie's absence became more and more apparent to Quinton, the Lord was paranoid she was cheating on him. Though never confirmed, Quinton denied all reasons that told him otherwise. In a fit of rage after coming to the conclusion she had been an unfaithful Lady, Quinton struck her down, killing her with a blunt object. Marshall and Felix mourned the mother they barely knew, and over the years, developing more and more hatred for their father. Lord Quinton saw an alliance between his House and House De Lancret of Araedia, becoming brothers-in-arms with King Henry De Lancret. The alliance was prosperous, benefiting both Houses. Marshall and Felix watched it all from afar, watching the little princess Rosaria enjoy the family life, the life they never could enjoy. As Felix glistened into his teens, he became rebellious, starting to spit in the face of authority and his father, though, all the while, becoming a talented fighter. Marshall, however would hate his father quietly, simultaneously listening to his father's advice. Marshall became a cold and distant individual, leaving his relationship with Felix oftenly strained. Lord Quinton suspected a conspiracy against House Carter, yet again acting out in a paranoid fit of rage; Quinton assigned an assassin to kill the king of Araedia, while on a hunting trip princess Rosaria. That was the last straw for both the brothers, they had become close with Rosaria and to watch their friend live on in pain, sent their blood cold. But, princess Rosaria beat them to the punch, the two found their father one morning, blood had streamed out his mouth, and his face was as pale as the Witherlands' snow. Marshall became Lord of House Carter and new Ruler of the North, and that was the last they saw of princess Rosaria for years to come. The Ice Lord was born, and neither brother had live the horrible life their father gave them any longer. Marshall was talented as Lord, earning respect rather than fear, men willing followed him. Felix spent most the time being a promiscuous, cocky Lord, much to the disdain of Marhsall. The Ice Lord travelled to Feyshore, and met up with the infamous Captain Bradaí Maíth, and Marshall promised his men, and allegiance to the Captain for his "Cause". The Captain set Felix up with the task of liberating the settlement Stone Ridge, and he did, becoming the new acting Lord there, and being the first Witherlander to rule South of the Witherlands. Simultaneously, the brothers met Ladies. Marshall fell in love with Lady Roselyn Leclair, later marrying her and getting her pregnant with Marnie Carter, honouring his fallen mother. Felix met Lady Anastasia Nikolaevna, enjoying a prosperous relationship with her for a while and getting her pregnant with twins. The ominous Ice Lord waited back at the snowy domain, for the day that would change the kingdom's forever. Felix dueled and killed Lord Stefan Nikolai, the abusive older brother of Anastasia, but time had taken its cause and the Lady rested ill at her estate while Felix returned to Stone Ridge. Soon enough, Felix met and fell in-love with princess Elizabeth Ramsalot, the eldest daughter of the king Cleburn. Felix was unfaithful, and payed quite a price, being told he'd never see his children again. Felix mourned the fallen Lady after her suicide, now realising it was now on him to raise the children. But, Rob was missing, and a potion turned Titania-Grace into an 18 year old, Felix took it all on the chin and eventually found his daughter, bringing her to Stone Ridge despite her protest. The day of the wedding between Heath Romanov and Gabriella Skorn: Felix attended while his now wife Elizabeth was a bridesmaid. The brothers played a key part in the liberation of Feyshore, Marshall waited outside the castle with Witherlands' army, and Felix waited to play his part at the after party. Once everything went underway, Felix grabbed the youngest daughter of Cleburn: Aurora, and held a knife to her throat "This!....this is the final day Feyshore and Stormalong will stand. Anything ANY of you have ever wanted to do, is now officially fair game." Felix fought alongside the slaughter of the Feyshore with Titania, and Marshall stormed the castle with his men. After all was set and done, and the king was dead, Felix, Marshall, Titania and Elizabeth watched behind as the kingdom of rubble continued to burn. After leaving Feyshore and finding his son, Felix Carter aided his daughter in claiming back her childhood and reversing the effects of the potion with the help of a witch.